


I fell in love with you and I don't regret it

by Arabella_McGrath



Category: Bleach
Genre: AiIchi - Freeform, Aizen & Ichigo are in love, Aizen!tops, F/F, F/M, Grimmjow is Ichigo's best friend forever, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hated Bleach ending so here I am, Ichigo!bottom, Idk even know why I'm writing in english, It's kinda underage idk, M/M, Maybe more - Freeform, Mpreg, Mpreg Ichigo, The fanfic is in portuguese anyway, Time Travel, Time Travel AU, and have five cute children, idk - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella_McGrath/pseuds/Arabella_McGrath
Summary: Betado por Musa do PD (https://goo.gl/b7UVWZ).





	1. CAPA

                                                                                                                                     

Capa feita por Morphine do PD (https://goo.gl/b7UVWZ). Muito obrigada, amor! ♥


	2. Prólogo

Albert Einstein uma vez disse: “A distinção entre passado, presente e futuro é apenas uma ilusão teimosamente persistente”. Mahatma Gandhi também já afirmou que “o futuro dependerá daquilo que fazemos no presente”.

Embora Aizen Arashi não pensasse muito no futuro, o passado costumava passar muito em sua cabeça. Como, por exemplo, quando oka-san recusava as inúmeras ofertas da Soul Society para que ele se juntasse a eles, ou quando davam um olhar feio na direção dela e de seus irmãos mais novos. Também pensava no passado quando otou-san olhava mil vezes antes de sair de casa e ainda mais no meio do caminho, pois tinha medo de alguém vir atacar seu marido e filhos.

O problema era que Arashi tinha sido a causadora disso. Sua família contava as histórias com alegria, mas, mesmo assim, ela sabia que era a razão da vida de todos ao seu redor ter tomado um eixo completamente diferente.

Na luta contra Yhwach, era aceitável se aliar ao inimigo mais poderoso da Soul Society, o terrível e temível Aizen, mas, somente alguns dias após a guerra, se descobrir grávido do filho deste ― quando nem se sabia desse “poder extra” dos hollows ― era totalmente inaceitável pelos padrões da Soul Society. Com a ajuda da racionalidade e bom senso de Kyouraku, Ukitake, Hitsugaya, Renji, Rukia e Byakuya, além do próprio Isshin, Urahara e Yoruichi, foi concordado que a criança poderia nascer, e Aizen poderia criar sua filha com Ichigo no mundo humano.

Desse modo, Aizen Arashi nasceu. O naquela época Kurosaki Ichigo deu o nome por conta de seu significado ― “flores após a tempestade” ―,  enquanto todos os seus amigos concordavam com um sorriso. No aniversário de seis meses da garota, Aizen Sousuke pediu a mão do ruivo em casamento, que imediatamente aceitou.

Não foi nenhuma surpresa para os amigos próximos e familiares. Apesar da noite em que Arashi foi concebida ter sido algo mais carnal e impulsionado pelo desejo, os dois acabaram se aproximando enquanto esperavam o bebê e, antes mesmo dela nascer, era óbvio para todos que os dois eram perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro.

O casamento ocorreu um ano e meio depois e não foi visto por bons olhos pela Soul Society. Seu salvador virando um Aizen e a perspectiva de mais filhos batendo na sua porta não os agradava nem um pouco. Porém, com o fato de Aizen parecer ser completamente uma nova pessoa pelo amor por seu marido e filhos acabou amolecendo o coração da metade das pessoas.

Ainda assim não foi fácil e quando Takeo nasceu, houve até conversações de guerra.

Mesmo assim, os Aizen, junto aos Kurosaki, seus outros amigos humanos, vizards e fullbringers, além de Renji e Byakuya ― que haviam assumido seu romance ―, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nel, Rukia, Urahara e Yoruichi continuaram fortes. Agora Arashi era a irmã mais velha dos gêmeos fraternais Hikari e Hikaru, de dezessete anos, Takeo de nove e Yasu de quase dois anos. Seus pais, Sousuke e Ichigo, eram felizes juntos. Isso era bastante óbvio para qualquer pessoa que observasse a troca de olhares dos dois.

Voltando ao presente, no entanto, Aizen Arashi não conseguia ver mais nada ao que era lentamente puxada para a escuridão do seu novo experimento. Mas algo a puxava para fora do portal que havia se ativado de repente.

Arashi conseguia ver quem puxava seu braço para fora do portal: era Hikari e Hikaru. Eles eram praticamente idênticos a ela, com os mesmos cabelos castanhos de otou-san, mas com os olhos calorosos e elétricos de oka-san. Ela tentou gritar para não fazerem nada, pois se não seriam arrastados junto, mas já era tarde demais.

Hikari e Hikaru logo estavam ao seu lado, agarrando-se fortemente antes dos três enfim mergulharem na escuridão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betado por Musa do PD (https://goo.gl/b7UVWZ).


	3. Capítulo I

O dia em Karakura estava ensolarado.

Kurosaki Ichigo andava um pouco cabisbaixo enquanto seguia rumo à escola. Ishida, Chado, Inoue, Rukia, Renji, Toushirou, Rangiku, Ikkaku e Yumichika andavam ao seu lado. Enquanto os arrancar não faziam um movimento, os shinigamis continuavam em Karakura ao mesmo tempo que treinavam.

Depois da escola, é claro. Porque eles ainda precisavam continuar com o disfarce para os outros.

Tudo andava perfeito, se não fosse por um barulho estridente por toda a cidade e de uma reyatsu poderosa, até, de repente, aparecer um buraco gigantesco num parque perto de onde estavam e ainda mais perto da casa dos Kurosaki.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes, todos começaram a correr até o local. Os shinigamis demoraram alguns instantes, por terem que sair do gigai, mas logo deixaram-os numa moita por perto e correram até o parque.

― Taichou ― chamou Matsumoto ao chegarem perto do local com as zanpakutou liberadas, mas ainda não conseguiam ver nada pela fumaça ―, não foi aberta nenhuma Garganta, então não podem ser arrancar. Apesar dessa reyatsu ser bem familiar...

― Oi! Quem são vocês? ― gritou Ichigo para as figuras que saiam lentamente da fumaça causada pela destruição.

Os três jovens que apareceram obviamente não eram ninguém que eles conheciam, mas também não eram nada do tipo que eles estavam esperando. Duas mulheres e um homem que pareciam ser irmãos, com as mesmas características que pareciam ser estranhamente familiar para todos: cabelos castanho chocolate longos e olhos castanho mel.

Porém, uma das mulheres e o homem, que pareciam ser mais adolescentes, brigavam um com o outro, enquanto isso, a outra mulher que parecia ter alguns anos a mais que os dois observava com olhos calculadores ao redor, até pararem nas dez pessoas que os observavam.

― Hikari e Hikaru, parem!

Os adolescentes imediatamente acabaram com a discussão e seguiram o olhar da irmã mais velha até arregalarem os olhos.

― Heh, respondam, quem são vocês? ― perguntou Ikkaku enquanto apontava sua zanpakutou para os três.

― Oi, não aponte essa sua espada para mim e as minhas irmãs! Estamos perdidos, ok?! ― exclamou o adolescente.

― Está tudo bem, Hikaru. Meu nome é Arashi e esses são meus irmãos gêmeos mais novos: Hikari e Hikaru ― falou a mais velha enquanto apontava para os dois adolescentes. ― Como meu irmão disse, estamos perdidos, mas... é complicado. Poderíamos falar com Urahara-san por favor?

― Urahara? Para quê? E como é que conhecem ele? O que vocês são? ― perguntou Renji, expressando os pensamentos confusos de todos em frente àqueles jovens.

― Como eu disse, é complicado, mas realmente precisamos falar com ele. Nós... não somos desse tempo e talvez Urahara-san seja o único que possa nos ajudar.

― Então vocês viajaram no tempo? ― perguntou Ishida com olhos cautelosos, mas ao mesmo tempo animados pela descoberta. ― Vocês são do nosso passado ou futuro? Ou talvez de algum universo alternativo? Mas como vocês vieram para cá?

― Tá bom, Ishida. Vamos levá-los até o Urahara antes da polícia chegar ― falou Ichigo, fazendo os três irmãos arregalarem um pouco os olhos. ― Ah, meu nome é Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami substituto. Esse é o Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime, Sado Yasutora, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Hitsugaya Toushirou, Matsumoto Rangiku, Madarame Ikkaku e Ayasegawa Yumichika.

― Sim, sabemos. Nós já conhecemos vocês do nosso presente, o seu futuro ― comentou Arashi com uma voz baixa e um olhar pensativo enquanto seus irmãos a seguiam do mesmo jeito.

Os outros resolveram perguntar mais do futuro depois e levá-los a Urahara logo. Talvez ele conseguiria desvendar aquele quebra cabeça para os dois lados.

*

Quando Urahara deu de cara com os três irmãos na porta da sua loja, seus olhos se arregalaram minimamente, mas logo tomou uma expressão séria e convidou todos para entrar. Hitsugaya contou uma versão resumida de tudo que tinha acontecido até agora. Assentindo, Urahara chamou Arashi, Hikaru e Hikari para uma conversa particular.

― Nunca pensei que Aizen fosse ter algum filho no futuro. Sinceramente, sempre achei que ele fosse assexuado ― comentou Urahara enquanto observava os irmãos, que tinham uma expressão neutra até começarem a rir.

― Acredite, ele não é. Otou-san é demissexual, assim como oka-san ― respondeu Hikari enquanto fazia uma careta ao se lembrar de uma vez que entrou no quarto quando seus pais estavam fazendo sexo. Traumatizante.

― Entendo. Agora vocês poderiam me explicar como Aizen e nosso Kurosaki-kun tiveram vocês?

― Não podemos contar tudo, obviamente, pois talvez algo aconteça com o nosso tempo ― começou Arashi com uma expressão séria. ― Talvez o nosso tempo já tenha mudado com a nossa viagem, mas... num resumo geral, aconteceu outra guerra em que foi necessária a ajuda de otou-san, Aizen Sousuke. No meio disso, ele e oka-san acabaram dormindo juntos e, somente alguns dias depois, foi descoberto que hollows podem engravidar e bem... oka-san estava grávido de mim. A Soul Society não aceitou muito bem e foi necessário muita negociação para otou-san ser libertado para poder cuidar de mim junto a oka-san. Alguns meses depois que eu nasci otou-san pediu oka-san em casamento e ele aceitou. Nisso acabou nascendo Hikaru e Hikari, além de nossos dois irmãos mais novos, Takeo e Yasu. Porém, mesmo assim, a nossa relação com a Soul Society não é muito boa. Nossos pais, com a sua ajuda, conseguiram nos treinar em qualquer caso... Então somos vizards, como oka-san.

― E como é que vocês vieram parar aqui?

― Eu e minha irmã gêmea gostamos mais da luta do que a Arashi aqui ― falou Hikaru com um sorrisinho de lado. ― Ela é mais como otou-san, prefere o raciocínio lógico, apesar de gostar mesmo dos experimentos. Tipo Kurotsuchi 2.0, ou melhor, Szayel 2.0, já que ele sempre aparece lá em casa. Enfim, Arashi-kun acabou fazendo um experimento, mas ele deu errado e aqui estamos.

― Não faço a mínima ideia de quem seja esse Szayel, mas, de qualquer forma, acho que nossa conversa particular já acabou. Creio que o resto dessas informações possam ser compartilhadas com os outros, apesar de que é melhor tirá-los fora do radar da Soul Society por enquanto. Vocês são claramente uma mistura de Kurosaki-kun com Aizen. Os outros só não percebem isso por teimosia ou talvez burrice mesmo ― disse Urahara com um sorriso. Os três assentiram antes de seguirem-o a outra sala, onde os outros estavam comendo. ― Olá.

― Kisuke, eles me explicaram o mínimo. Agora você e nossos amigos do futuro podem explicar o resto? ― perguntou Yoruichi com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

― Yoruichi-sann, eles são mesmo do futuro, mas não podem revelar muita coisa, pois podem atrapalhar a forma como vivem lá. Em suma, o modo como eles vieram para cá foi com um experimento de Arashi-san que deu errado. Como reverter isso é um problema e tanto, na verdade...

― Então eles vão continuar aqui no passado? ― questionou Ichigo.

― Não sei, Kurosaki-kun, realmente...

Porém, a fala de Urahara foi interrompida por um papelzinho caindo na sua cabeça e vindo de sabe-se-lá-onde.

― Diz o quê nisso?

― Hmm, deixe-me ver... “Não se preocupem, Arashi-kun, Hikari-kun e Hikaru-kun, chegaremos em breve para resgatá-los. Assinado, Urahara. Obs: O moranguinho disse que vocês vão se ferrar bastante quando chegarem em casa. Assinado, seu maravilhoso, lindo e sexy padrinho, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.” Ele é amigo do Kurosaki-kun?

― Sim... ― responderam os três vagamente enquanto pensavam no que Grimmjow tinha dito. Estavam ferrados.

― Espera, vocês são meus parentes no futuro? ― perguntou Ichigo, confuso.

― Kurosaki-kun, eles tem os mesmos olhos que os seus. Você realmente não percebeu?

― Eu estava mais preocupado com o fato deles aparecerem do nada, Urahara. E quem é esse Grimmjow, afinal?

― Como ele mesmo escreveu, Grimmjow é nosso padrinho. Você não o conhece ainda, mas vocês acabam virando melhores amigos. Depois de muitas lutas, mas não podemos falar muito sobre isso ― respondeu Arashi.

Após isso, instalou-se um silêncio desconfortável, cada um com seus próprios pensamentos. Metade daqueles do passado pensavam em como eles deveriam ser no futuro enquanto o resto ponderava como era possível aquela viagem no tempo. Os três irmãos, no entanto, só conseguiam imaginar o castigo que receberiam quando chegassem em casa. Mesmo Arashi, que tinha vinte anos, estava com medo.

Ichigo poderia não ter muita ideia de castigo, aplicando somente os mais tradicionais ― ficar sem sair de casa, usar computador, celular, etc ― e só falando o quanto decepcionado estava, mas Aizen Sousuke... bem, ele fazia o mesmo que Ichigo, na verdade. Mas seu tom quando ele realmente estava decepcionado fazia você querer chorar e ajoelhar por perdão pelos próximos cem anos. Além disso, sua forma de castigar era mais severa... e criativa, talvez?

Quando os gêmeos tinham oito a dez anos eles começaram a trazer várias crianças para casa. O problema era que eles bagunçavam tudo, principalmente o quarto que os dois dividiam, e nunca arrumavam. Como sempre, Ichigo ordenou que eles ajeitassem o comôdo já que, no dia seguinte, a turma toda viria para casa devido a um projeto para famílias se conhecerem.  
Apenas algumas horas antes de todos chegarem, e com Ichigo prestes a arrumar tudo, Aizen resolveu mudar um pouco as coisas. Explicou seu plano a seu marido e, juntos, colocaram o mais novo na época, Takeo, para cochilar um pouco.

Quando Hikari e Hikaru, junto a sua turma toda da escola, vieram, o quarto ainda estava uma zona. Em suma, os gêmeos tiveram que limpar tudo enquanto Ichigo, Sousuke, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Starrk, Harribel, Szayel, Nelliel, Isshin, Karin, Yuzu e Gin ― sim, todos moravam na mesma casa ― distraiam todos com a fofura de Takeo e o cachorro da família. Quando eles enfim terminaram os convidados já tinham que ir para suas próprias casas.

Não é necessário dizer que aqueles dois começaram a deixar o quarto sempre impecável desde então.

O pensamento de todos, entretanto, foi interrompida pela barulhenta voz de Kon.

― Me falaram que temos novas mulheres bonitas, então... Ah, que lindas!!! ― exclamou a alma modificada no corpo de Ichigo e logo se atirou para cima de Arashi e Hikari, que, juntas, chutaram a cara dele.

― Bem feito ― murmurou Ichigo com um sorrisinho até ver a marca de dois sapatos na sua própria cara. ― Droga, Kon!

― Que mulheres lindas... e bravas!

― Sim, sim, Kon. Que tal ir para a escola agora? Pedi para Tessai colocá-lo no corpo de Ichigo por uma razão afinal. Agora preciso retomar minha conversa com Kurosaki-kun e os demais, inclusive Arashi-san e Hikari-san.  
Kon, mesmo emburrado, saiu do cômodo. As duas irmãs simplesmente suspiraram, ainda surpresas e enojadas pelo corpo do seu próprio oka-san tentando tocá-las.

― Então ― continuou Urahara com um olhar pensativo ―, as pessoas do futuro já sabem que estamos aqui e estão vindo para cá em breve. Acho que o melhor a fazer agora é ficar de olho e, de preferência, não contar nada à Soul Society.

― Por quê, Urahara-san? A Soul Society deveria saber sobre esse novo avanço científico. Afinal, não é toda hora que alguém do futuro aparece ― argumentou Hitsugaya.

― Nossos três irmãos aqui têm alguns problemas não resolvidos com a Soul Society. Pelo pouco que eles disseram para não afetar o futuro, não é algo que devemos ao menos pensar em fazer. Por favor, todos vocês, não comentem nada sobre eles a ninguém fora disso, ok? E Kurosaki-kun, você pode levá-los a sua casa quando Kon voltar com seu corpo? E de forma mais discreta, por favor.

― Tudo bem ― respondeu Ichigo depois de um tempo, até pensar numa coisa. ― O lugar em que eles... caíram do céu? Enfim, ele é bem perto da minha casa. Será que isso ajuda em algo?

― Provavelmente sim ― Arashi se pronunciou. ― No nosso tempo, aquele parque acabou virando um conjunto de prédios e lá é que está meu laboratório. Eu comprei depois do meu doutorado, já que era perto de casa e tudo mais. Apesar de que eu acho que a minha casa... ou melhor, a sua, ainda não virou realmente a minha. Em tamanho, quero dizer. Com o tempo resolveram aumentar a casa já que lá mora muita gente.

― Primeiramente, doutorado? Quantos anos você tem mesmo? Segundamente... Quantas pessoas vivem na minha casa no seu tempo? Atualmente são só quatro: eu, meu pai e minhas irmãs. E talvez Rukia conte.

― Arashi tem vinte anos, mas é um gênio. Quanto ao número de pessoas... bem... ― disse Hikari enquanto começava a contar. ― Nós três, nossos outros dois irmãos, vocês, certas pessoas que eu não posso falar o nome e... No fim dá dezoito. Ah, e o cachorro da família também.

― Dezoito pessoas naquela casa? Como?! ― exclamou Ichigo com os olhos arregalados.

Dessa vez foi Hikaru que respondeu: ― Com o tempo, acabaram comprando as casas de cada lado, então deu para aumentar. Também temos uns visitantes ocasionais, como a Rukia. Aliás, nós também temos um irmão de nove anos chamado Takeo, e Yasu, que vai fazer dois anos em alguns dias. E no fim você se acostuma com a casa sempre cheia.

Ichigo só murmurou algo incompreensível em resposta, ainda surpreso pelo tanto de pessoas na sua casa.

Enquanto isso, todos prometeram não contar nada à Soul Society e resolveram conversar. Os três irmãos responderam às perguntas com cautela, ainda receosos de que pudessem mudar o futuro. No fim, tudo fluiu bem e, mesmo com as barreiras do tempo, agora todos pareciam ser bons amigos.

_Enquanto isso, no futuro..._

― Se quando eles estiverem na minha mão eu não bater na cara deles, eu não me chamo Aizen Ichigo, ouviu, Sousuke? Se eles não morrerem lá por serem nossos filhos, eles vão morrer aqui, pois eu irei matá-los pelo tanto de preocupação que eles estão nos fazendo passar! Argh! ― resmungou Ichigo enquanto andava de um lado para o outro na suíte master da casa Aizen-Kurosaki-Arrancar.

Sousuke só assentiu com a cabeça. Sabia que quando Ichigo estava naquele estado era melhor não fazer nada. Além do mais, ele mesmo estava muito preocupado. Seus três filhos mais velhos desaparecerem de uma hora para outra e de repente Urahara aparecer na casa gritando que eles foram para o passado fazia qualquer um ficar assim.

Portanto ele só resolveu puxar seu marido para um abraço e deu um beijo na sua testa.

― Eu sei, meu amor, eu sei.

― Eu te amo tanto, mas eles parecem bastante com você... e se a Soul Society descobrir?

― Vamos evitar isso chegando o mais rápido possível. Agora mesmo, Urahara e Szayel estão trabalhando nisso, então que tal descansarmos um pouco? ― perguntou Aizen com aquele sorriso que fazia todo mundo, principalmente Ichigo, se derreter. ― Quando formos para lá, precisamos ter bastante energia.

Ichigo somente assentiu e agarrou-se ainda mais ao marido, que guiou os dois para a cama para um necessitado descanso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betado por Musa do PD (https://goo.gl/b7UVWZ).


End file.
